Dominic (Wizards of Waverly Place)
Dominic is the main antagonist in the Wizards of Waverly Place '' 2013 reunion special ''Wizards Return: Alex vs Alex. He is an evil wizard from Wiz-Tech and the nephew of Gorog, bent on avenging his uncle's death and ruling the world. He was portrayed by Beau Michroft. History When the Russo family is preparing for a family reunion in Italy, Dominic is sent to report that Justin will not be able to attend the reunion now being the new Headmaster of Wiz-Tech after Professor Crumbs retired. Whilst reporting the message, Dominic instantly falls in love with the Russos' Family Wizard, Alex, and starts flirting with her much to the jealousy of Alex's werewolf boyfriend Mason. When ALex is stressing about everyone pressuring her to handle the responsibility of being a full wizard, Dominic arrives to comfort her. He gives her a magic bracelet and advises her to use a spell that will remove the bad parts in her personality to be more positive. However, this is revealed to be a trick to create an evil version of Alex to serve as his minion for his true plan. Dominic sends Evil Alex to kidnap Alex's family (minus Justin) imprisoning them in the bracelet and then takes her to the Tower of Pizza where he unveils his doomsday machine, the Dominic 1,000. He plans on using his machine to eradicate all mortals and enslave all the wizards in the world to obey him, but he cannot activate it because it requires the magic of a full wizards. He then has the Evil Alex kidnap Harper and Mason and forces the real Alex to activate the machine. He also reveals he is Gorog's nephew and is bent on avenging his uncle by fulfilling what he failed to do long ago: take over the world. Alex eventually activates the machine and it starts gathering all the mortals in the universe imprisoning them in small spheres. However, Dominic double-crosses her and frames her for his actions (even briefly renaming his machine Alex 1000) resulting in Alex being arrested and sentenced to death by the Crystals of Justice. Fortunately, Mason escapes the bracelet after accidentally breaks the charm holding him by flicking it as a joke and frees Alex from her cell. The couple returns to the Tower of Pizza to confront Dominic and Evil Alex. Dominic engages in battle with Mason while the two Alexes travel to numerous places fighting. Dominic defeats Mason knocking him out and then tries to kill the Russo family and Harper by dropping the bracelet off the tower to their deaths, but Alex saves them by levitating the bracelet back to her and frees them from the bracelet. Dominic then realizes that he cannot defeat Alex and starts flirting with her again, trying to tempt her to join him. Just then, Mason regains consciousness and angrily pushes Dominic off the tower killing him. Trivia *Dominic is the fourth Wizards of Waverly Place character to die; the first being the Mummy, the second being Stevie Nichols, and the third being Gorog. *Dominic is also similar to Chase Riprock as they both flirted with Alex while she was dating Mason making him extremely jealous. They both fought Mason and appeared to be a lot stronger than him in his full werewolf form. Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Collector of Souls Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Deceased Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Love Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Hybrids